After Silence
by Verdennia
Summary: 04. Lachesism : The desire to be struck by disaster – to survive a plane crash, or to lose everything in a fire. [Ini adalah Titik Nadir mereka. Satu melangkahi, satu terdiam, satu mengamati. Semuanya untuk melarikan diri.] MidoAka AkaMido.
1. Chapter 1

**After Silence**

Midorima x Akashi

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just own the storyline in this fanfic.

Warning : OOC (might be), typos, and the feeling of dejected and the increasing emotions on masochist level.

.

.

.

 **01\. Opia** :

"The ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable."

.

.

.

[Midorima membenci mata Akashi, yang mana pun itu.]

.

Dalam keheningan permainan Shogi mereka, pikiran Midorima berkecamuk dengan banyak hal dan itu membuatnya pening. Ia memikirkan strategi untuk menang, memikirkan tes biologi lusa nanti, bagaimana mengerjakan tugas kelompok fisikanya, diskusinya bersama Akashi mengenai klub basket, mengapa Akashi meletakannya posisi bidaknya seperti itu, mengapa Akashi selalu membuat bidaknya terpojok, dan mengapa Akashi selalu memandangnya setiap kali bermain Shogi.

Itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Waktunya untuk menyerah, Shintarou."

Midorima tak acuh, ia tetap fokus pada papan Shogi di antara mereka.

Senja di luar semakin membuat sekelilingnya buram dan angin sore semakin mendingin. Hari akan berakhir namun Midorima belum ingin beranjak dari permainan. Ia akan terus berpikir, jika itu harus. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Teiko, dan Midorima membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat kemajuan di pertarungan Shogi mereka.

"Kurasa kau sudah tak punya pilihan lain," Midorima dapat membayangkan senyuman dari perkataan kapten berambut merahnya itu. "Saatnya pulang, Shintarou."

Si pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napas, dan mengangkat wajahnya lalu membeku diam. Mata Akashi memang sudah sangat akrab di pandangannya, namun mata emas barunya itu masih membuatnya risih.

Sorot hangat dan kebaikan yang memancar dari diri Akashi Seijuurou yang lalu sudah digantikan oleh kilat sinis dan keangkuhan. Mata yang sebelumnya sangat memukaunya itu kini menjadi duri tajam untuk jiwanya setiap kali Midorima menatap keduanya.

"Baiklah, kau menang lagi, Akashi." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya yang turun di hidung mancung miliknya. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi kawanku selama tiga tahun ini. Semoga sukses untuk kehidupan SMAmu." Lalu ia berdiri, membungkuk berterima kasih, kemudian meraih tasnya.

Midorima berjalan menuju pintu ruangan klub yang separuh terbuka, langkah kakinya yang jenjang melintasi ruangan dengan cepat... kemudian ia berhenti. Sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan kirinya, Midorima melirik dan menemukan mata berbeda warna itu menatapnya dengan kerutan di kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa, Akashi?" Pemuda berambut hijau itu berusaha bicara setenang yang ia bisa, meski hati kecilnya menyadari bahwa kata-kata dari mulutnya itu terdengar _goyah_.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Shintarou," timpal Akashi dengan sedikit geraman. Midorima tidak pernah mendengar Akashi menggeram marah seperti itu semenjak pertarungannya dengan Murasakibara yang mengoyak takdir mereka semua.

"Aku... tidak paham, Akashi."

Mata merah-emas Akashi berkilat marah, sekarang Midorima benar-benar gemetar. "Kau berubah, Shintarou," desisnya. "Sikapmu padaku berubah! Kita tidak lagi pulang bersama meski aku mencoba mengajakmu, kau tak lagi berbicara dengan terbuka saat kita mengobrol, kau tidak pernah memainkan piano untukku lagi, dan sejak kapan matamu menatapku dengan sorot asing seperti itu? Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupertahankan adalah permainan Shogi kita, meski kau tidak pernah mau memandangku selama permainan ini."

Midorima terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou melampiaskan emosinya dengan cara yang mirip merajuk bagi anak kecil. Kalau bisa, Midorima ingin tertawa. Tertawa dengan siksaan perasaan miris di hatinya.

.

.

 _Sebenarnya, siapa yang berubah di antara kita?_

 _._

 _._

Tangan kiri Akashi yang mencengkram lengan bajunya terasa menguat, dan sedikit gemetar. Midorima masih memandang mata kaptennya itu dan selama sepersekian detik ia terkejut melihat kedua mata itu kembali merah. Midorima mengerjapkan sepasang mata hijau gioknya, dan yang ia temukan kemudian adalah mata merah dan emas kembali memandangnya.

.

.

"Kau membenciku, Shintarou?"

" _Kau membenciku, Midorima_?"

.

.

Dan sekarang telinganya tengah mempermainkan dirinya. Si pemuda bermata sehijau rumput musim semi itu menghela napas sambil merah tangan Akashi, melepaskan cengkramannya.

Midorima menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata beda warna yang sangat ia benci. Benci karena membuatnya terintimidasi dan merasa rendah, benci karena mata itu selalu mengirimkan ingatan bahwa seseorang yang ada di dalam sana pernah menatapnya hangat dan memberikan senyuman lembut setiap harinya. Mengingatkan dirinya bahwa... ia sangat menyukai pemuda yang sebelumnya ada di dalam tubuh itu.

"Akashi..." Midorima memulai. "Kita berdua berubah. Pertama kau, lalu aku. Aku berubah karena dirimu. Kau yang sekarang terasa... jauh." _Dirimu bersembunyi di dalam sana, terlalu dalam untuk sekedar kugapai._ "Kau merubah semua arti pertemanan di antara kita, sikapmu di pertandingan kita, aku tidak menyukai semua itu."

 _Aku tidak menyukai dirimu yang sekarang_. Midorima heran pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak sanggup mengatakan semua itu pada pemuda berambut merah ini.

Lalu Akashi tersenyum lembut.

"Kau menyukai diriku yang lain, bukankah begitu, Shintarou?"

"Aku... aku tidak—"

" _Aku_ juga menyukaimu, Shintarou." Akashi melangkah mendekat, kedua tangannya mencengkram kemeja biru muda Midorima tepat bagian dada. Pemuda tinggi itu bahkan tak sempat merona karena Akashi segera menyambung ucapannya. "Apakah kau berpikir, jika aku dan _dia_ begitu berbeda? Jika _dia_ boleh memiliki perasaan ini, mengapa tidak untukku?

"Selama kau bersama dengan _dia_ , aku selalu ada, Shintarou. Aku menyukai permainan pianomu, aku menyukai ekspresi wajahmu saat berpikir untuk mengalahkanku—" Akashi tersenyum dan tertawa pelan, "—aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Dan saat akhirnya aku berhasil muncul ke permukaan dan melepas kesunyian dari dalam sana, saat akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar bertemu denganmu, kau membenci dan menjauhiku."

Dari wajah yang merah merona, ekspresi Midorima berganti menjadi heran dan iba, dan merasa tersayat saat pemuda berkepala merah rubi itu terisak seiring cengkraman kedua tangannya semkin kuat dan menyakitkan.

"Bukankah itu sangat tidak adil, Shintarou?"

Dan sekarang, Midorima merasa menjadi manusia terjahat di dunia.

Ia menatap puncak kepala berambut merah itu dan memerhatikannya gemetar dan terhentak-hentak di setiap isakan tangisnya. Midorima mengangkat wajah pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia menemukan mata merah-emas itu berkilau dengan air mata,wajah yang basah dan sedikit rona merah di pipi putih dan halus. Ia menangkup wajah Akashi, lalu—entah dorongan dari mata—ia mendekatkan wajah dan menciumnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, Midorima tak yakin, karena ia menutup kedua matanya selama semua itu berlangsung. Ciuman mereka terasa kaku dan canggung di awal, lalu berubah menjadi pelampiasan emosi dan gejolak perasaan di antara mereka berdua.

Akashi terasa begitu pasrah dan menerima semuanya, sementara Midorima melampiaskan semua rasa terpendamnya, dan rasa frustasi dalam jiwanya. _Kembali, kembali, kembalikan Akashi!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Midorima membuka kedua matanya dan mendorong dirinya menjauh. Akashi mentapanya terkejut—dan kecewa. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan wakil kaptennya itu.

"Ada apa, Shin—"

"Aku tidak bisa, Akashi!" potong Midorima cepat. "Aku tidak bisa.. aku tidak paham dengan perasanku sekarang, aku... maaf!"

"Shin—mmph"

Midorima memotong ucapan Akasshi lagi dengan ciuman, yang kali ini, lebih tenang dan lembut, dan dalam. Seolah-olah Midorima tengah mencoba mencari sesuatu yang hilang, mencari-cari perasaan familiar yang selama ini ia rindukan setengah mati.

.

.

Tapi tak ada. Ia tak merasakan apa pun.

.

.

Midorima menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, wajah mereka begitu dekat dan ia bisa melihat rona wajah Akashi begitu jelas, merasakan napasnya yang terengah, serta menatap pupil memanjang yang dikelilingi iris berbeda warna itu lebih dalam dan ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua mata itu begitu indah.

.

.

Namun tetap saja, asing.

.

.

"Terima kasih kau menciptakan perasaan ini, Akashi. Tapi... kurasa aku tak bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama ini denganmu."

Midorima menegakkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh. "Sampai jumpa di lapangan pertandingan, Akashi Seijuurou."

Dan untuk sekali ini, biarkanlah dirinya yang meninggalkan Akashi.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue.**

 **Author's Note :** Intinya bokushi ditolak :') /dibantai gunting

Haiiii minaa, salam, ini fic pertama saya untuk tim Merah-Ijo Kurobas. Saya bikin ini sebagai ucapan makasih sama senpai-senpai maso di fb yang memberikan sambutan hangat untuk saya yang kouhai ini / idih. Saya punya plan untuk membuat ini multichapter, jadi, doakanlah...

ALSO, I SWEAR IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR, I'LL MAKE FULL FLUFF IN DECEMBER EVENTS. Sekian.


	2. Chapter 2

**After Silence**

Midorima x Akashi

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket** belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

I just own the storyline in this fanfic. And i gain nothing from this works.

 **Warning** :

OOC (might be), typos and the feeling of dejected and the increasing emotions on masochist level (or sado) plus, so many flashback here. This one is also very.. very long.

.

Khusus untuk chapter ini, coba mendengarkan lagu : **Kashiwa Daisuke "Stella."** Menit 00 - 10. Lagunya akan terdengar aneh di 3 menit awal, tapi saya jamin itu lagu yang pas dengan masalah kepribadian Akashi. Lagu favorit ibu Akashi adalah " **Nuvole Bianche"** __yang aransemen pianonya diciptakan dan dimainkan oleh **Ludovico Einaudi**.

.

.

.

 **02\. Onism** :

"The frustation of being stuck in just one body, that inhabits only one place at a time."

.

.

.

[Seijuurou dan Akashi adalah satu entitas dengan satu cinta yang sama.]

.

Dalam keheningan kehidupan sempurnanya, Akashi Seijuurou memiliki satu kelemahan yang tak diketahui orang lain. Dan karena rasa harga dirinya yang tinggi, sangat mungkin jika rahasia ini tidak akan pernah diketahui. Selamanya.

Yah, Seijuurou tidak masalah dengan itu.

Tapi, entah dengan _Akashi_.

Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan klub basket Rakuzan dan semua berjalan dengan normal. Kotarou, seperti biasa, berlatih dengan drible kebanggaannya dan membuat beberapa anggota kesal karena kebisingannya. Ekichi berkali-kali merebut bola dari Kotarou dan menciptakan banyak _dunk_ sambil memamerkan ototnya. Chihiro... ia tidak melihatnya di mana pun. Reo tengah melap keringat dari wajahnya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sei-chan, kau terlihat pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Si kapten rambut merah itu mengernyit. "Aku baik-baik saja, Reo." Nada bicara yang diberikan Seijuurou mengirimkan perintah untuk menghentikan topik pada Reo, si pemuda cantik itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan membeli minum, Sei-chan ingin titip sesuatu?"

"Aku ikut denganmu." Kebetulan yang pas. Dia memang ingin pergi ke tempat terbuka. Udara di gelanggang olahraga Rakuzan mendadak membuatnya mual.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kafetaria Rakuzan, mereka melewati koridor dengan banyak jendela besar dan sangat terang. Musim gugur merubah semua warna di luar sana : coklat, kuning, dan merah. Seperti warna rambutnya, dan darah.

Sekelebat ingatan terbesit di benak Seijuurou. Gambar kabur mengenai kenangan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Jemari kecil menekan tuts piano, tangannya yang memeluk bola basket, surai merah panjang serta senyuman ibunya saat duduk di sampingnya.

Senyuman itu pudar diiringi batuk dan darah. Tangan kecilnya mencoba meraih wajah ibunya, sebuah tangan besar lain menghalanginya lalu mereka menjauhkannya dari sang ibunda. Ia memberontak dan—

"Sei-chan? SEI-CHAN!?"

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum kegelapan menguasai matanya adalah wajah khawatir Reo dan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

 _"Kaa-san? Kenapa Kaa-san lebih suka piano dari pada biola?"_

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou kecil memainkan nada-nada ringan di grand piano milik keluarga siang itu. Tutornya—seorang ibu muda yang berteman baik dengan ibunya—baru saja pulang dan ia masih ingin mengulang beberapa nada yang diajarkan padanya tadi.

Akashi Shiori, ibunya, datang ditemani pelayan yang membawakan teh dan camilan dan langsung menatanya di meja di ruangan itu. Seijuurou tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan ibunya dan segera bergeser agar sang ibu dapat duduk di sampingnya.

"Kaa-san! Aku sudah bisa memainkan bagian pertama dari lagu kesukaan Kaa-san! Sayuki-san bilang aku akan bisa menguasainya dalam seminggu, aku hebat kan, Kaa-san?"

Shiori tersenyum lembut dan meraih lembaran _music sheet_ yang dipelajari anaknya. "Sei, ini bukan lagu yang dimainkan oleh pemula, apa kau yakin tidak kesulitan?"

Seijuurou menggeleng. "Demi Kaa-san, aku akan berusaha!"

"Terima kasih." Shiori menunduk lalu mengecup kening putranya tersebut.

"Kaa-san? Kenapa Kaa-san lebih suka piano dari pada biola?"

"Hmm? Kenapa Sei ingin tahu?"

Seijuurou melirik biola yang tergantung di dinding ruangan musik itu. "Karena Sei merasa, biola bersuara lebih indah dari pada piano."

"Benarkah?" Akashi Shiori memposisikan jemarinya di atas tuts. Wanita itu menghela napas, lalu lagu mulai mengalun dari permainan jemarinya. Seijuurou melebarkan senyumnya mengenali lagu yang dimainkan ibunya tersebut.

"Menurut ibu, piano lebih indah dan menyenangkan," Shiori berkata sambil terus memainkan lagu. "Suara musik dari biola terlalu menyakitkan untuk ibu." Sebuah senyum sedih sekilas melintas di wajah cantik nyonya Akashi itu.

Seijuurou tak dapat melihatnya karena ia tengah memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati permainan musik piano ibunya.

.

.

.

 _"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memainkan lagu ini, nodayo?"_

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou, yang tiga jam lalu baru saja menyelesaikan pidato pembukaan ajaran baru SMP Teikou, berdiri mematung di depan ruang musik sekolah barunya.

Lima menit yang lalu ia berlari—iya, berlari—melintasi lapangan dan koridor sekolah hanya karena ia mendengar suara piano di kejauhan. Ia nyaris membuat seorang gadis berambut pink terjatuh—dan mengabaikan umpatan remaja berkulit gelap yang menolong gadis itu—Akashi hanya bisa berucap maaf singkat.

Akashi juga menerobos kerumunan gadis di koridor yang berteriak-teriak karena seorang pemuda pirang di dalam ruangan kelas itu, juga hampir menjatuhkan sebungkus kripik kentang milik pemuda tinggi berambut ungu yang nyaris mengamuk padanya—dan Akashi berhasil membuatnya diam dengan memberikan ganti rugi—lalu ia merasa menabrak seseorang lagi, tapi saat berbalik, tak ada siapapun yang dia temukan.

Lagu itu masih mengalun. Lagu penuh kenangan baginya dan lagu yang tak pernah sanggup ia mainkan lagi semenjak kepergian ibundanya. Ketika Akashi tiba di depan ruang musik, ia hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintunya yang tertutup. Ia menutup kedua matanya, menyerap semua nada yang dimainkan oleh siapapun di dalam sana.

.

Ini untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Akashi merasakan ketakutan.

.

Takut, jika ia membuka pintu itu, si pemain piano itu akan berhenti dan mungkin di masa yang akan datang tidak akan pernah memainkan lagu itu lagi. Itu artinya, ia tak akan pernah lagi mendengar lagu favorit ibundanya. Dan ia takut, jika hal itu terjadi, ia akan benar-benar melupakan lagu itu. Dengan segala kenangan yang ada di dalamnya.

Jadi ia terus diam di sana.

Ketika lagu itu selesai dan Akashi mendengar sebuah benda digeser, ia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hijau yang baru saja hendak beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk _grand piano_ hitam di ruangan itu.

"Permainan yang sangat indah!" puji Akashi, ia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang kini tengah duduk kembali sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Semua orang di luar sana bertanya-tanya, siapa yang memainkan lagu indah di hari pertama penerimaan murid baru Teiko. Kau senior?"

"A... aku memang tinggi, tapi aku juga murid baru di sini. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya." pemuda itu menjawab gugup. Tapi Akashi agak tidak menyukai jawaban itu.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou." Si pemuda rambut merah mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku tahu. Bukannya aku peduli, tapi semua orang mendengar namamu disebut untuk berpidato tadi, jadi aku tahu. Aku Midorima Shintarou," ia menjabat uluran tangan itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Midorima-kun. Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau memainkan lagu itu?"

"Lagu apa?"

"Yang baru saja kau mainkan. Kenapa kau memainkan lagu itu?"

Midorima diam sesaat, berpikir. "Ini lagu yang diajarkan tutor pianoku dulu. Aku hanya suka saja. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memainkan lagu ini, nodayo?"

Akashi hanya mengembangkan senyum dan—dengan agak lancang—duduk di samping Midorima. "Bisa kau mainkan lagi, Midorima-kun? Itu lagu favoritku."

Midorima memalingkan wajah, ia menghela napas. "Baiklah akan aku mainkan lagi, ta.. tapi ini hanya sebagai tanda perkenalan saja, nanodayo!"

Akashi hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Iya.. iya."

Midorima mulai memainkan piano itu dan sekali lagi lantunannya menggema hingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di luar gedung terhenti sejenak untuk mendengarkan permainan pianonya.

Akashi memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada pundak teman barunya itu. Ia bisa merasakan pundak Midorima selama sekilas menegang dan ada satu not yang goyang tapi kemudian semuanya terkendali dan nada-nada tetap mengalun indah.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya di masa depan, Midorima akan memainkan lagu itu berkali-kali untuknya sebanyak yang Akashi mau.

.

.

.

" _Dirimu adalah bagian dari diriku yang sangat beruntung_ , _apakah kau menyadari itu_?"

.

.

.

Ketakutan pertama yang dirasakan Akashi Seijuurou adalah ini :

.

Saat Seijuurou selesai memainkan lagu favorit ibunya, dunia berubah begitu terang berkat senyuman bahagia dan bangga dari ibundanya dan tepuk tangan dari tutor dan ayahnya. Tapi dengan cepat, semuanya menjadi redup.

Ibunya terbatuk, sangat parah kali ini dan wanita cantik itu jatuh terduduk di karpet merah yang melapisi lantai. Semua orang panik, termasuk Seijuurou yang langsung berlari mendekati sang ibu.

"Kaa-san? Apakah Kaa-san baik-baik saja? Kaa-san kenapa?"

Tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab pertanyaan kebingungan dari Seijuurou kecil. Ketika ia hendak menangkup wajah ibunya, sang ayah menghalanginya, tangan bearnya mendorong tubuh kecilnya, lalu seorang pelayan memeluknya dari belakang dan menariknya menjauh.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san! Kaa-san mau dibawa ke mana?"

Dan itu adalah saat terakhir ia melihat senyum dan binar mata dari Akashi Shiori bagi Seijuurou. Ia tidak memahami semua itu, semua hal tentang kehidupan. Seijuurou bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkan dirinya untuk kehilang orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Akashi menemukan lagi, lima orang yang sangat berharga bagi hidupnya. Dan dalam waktu beberapa tahun, ia membuang semua itu.

.

.

Semua berlangsung lama, berbulan-bulan, tahun, tapi saat semua itu menjadi kenangan, hanya sekelebat peristiwa saja yang bisa ia ingat. Bergantian muncul di pikirannya seolah-olah berteriak untuk tak pernah dilupakan. Seijuurou menggeram.

Gerbang SMP Teiko dan guguran kelopak merah muda.

Podium dengan latar merah dan siswa-siswa duduk di aula besar.

Taman kecil lalu lantunan piano.

Lorong-lorong seiring ia berlari.

Piano hitam dan seorang pemuda berkacamata.

Jemari di atas tuts, papan tulis hijau lumut, alat-alat musik di balik kain putih.

Shogi dan tirai yang berkibar-kibar. Midorima.

Kemudian kamarnya dengan langit malam.

Gelanggang olahraga, klub basket dan suara-suara pantulan bola.

Lantai kayu mengkilap dan gerakan tangannya saat menghapus keringat.

Pemuda berambut hitam lalu ruang pelatih.

Sebuah suara yang begitu dalam, pertandingan Kise dan kekalahannya.

Shogi dan bidak, lalu sebuah tangan yang dibalut perban.

Ruang kelas, Haizaki yang mencengkram kemejanya, loker.

Piano dan Shogi dengan sebuah boneka kodok hijau.

Kuroko dan Aomine, decit sepatu. Hujan.

Murasakibara, tembakan bola.

Kedua tangannya, lantai, detak jantung yang menggila.

Atsushi yang terjatuh, ia berlari.

Tetsuya yang ketakutan.

Shogi, Shintarou.

Piano, Shintarou.

Pertandingan, menang.

Shogi, menang.

Basket, final, menang.

Shogi, skak mat.

Piano, kosong.

Shogi.

Shogi, tangannya.

Shogi, tangannya.

Skak Mat.

Gelanggang olah raga.

Daiki. Ryouta. Atsushi. Shintarou.

Dan punggung mereka yang menjauh.

.

.

.

"Kau sangat beruntung kau tahu? Kau sempat merasakan kasih sayang mereka semua saat aku hanya bisa menontonnya dengan kesal."

" _Kalau kau begitu ingin merasakan semua itu, kenapa kau membuang mereka semua saat aku memberi kesempatan padamu?"_

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau yang sangat egois di sini, heh, Akashi?"

" _Aku tidak mengerti._ "

"Kau sudah merasakan kehilangan. Ibumu. Kau paham rasa sakit itu. Dan saat kau merasakan tanda-tanda akan kehilangan mereka, kehilangan dia, hanya karena mereka menjadi lebih kuat darimu, kau membiarkan aku mengambil alih.

"Kau tak sanggup lagi merasakan kehilangan dan kau membiarkan aku menggantikan tempatmu untuk merasakan semua rasa sakit itu. Tapi, dari pada menjadi pengecut sepertimu, aku memerintah mereka."

" _Kau yang memaksa untuk muncul kepermukaan, bukan aku!_ "

"Kau yakin dengan itu?"

.

Hening.

.

"Kau bahkan tidak yakin dengan dirimu sendiri, Akashi... kau ini pengecut."

.

.

.

"O..oi, OI OI! Reo-nee! Apa Akashi akan baik-baik saja?"

"Pssst! Jangan berisik Kotarou-chan! Sei-chan masih terlelap!"

Seijuurou tidak membuka matanya hingga kedua rekan satu timnya itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan kesunyian yang hampa bagi Seijuurou, terlebih setelah semua mimpi yang ia lalui tadi.

...Mimpi?

Atau kenangan?

Akashi memilih untuk pulang lebih dulu dari teman-teman basketnya, ia menelepon supirnya dan tanpa dia sadari, ia sudah berbaring di kamarnya sendiri. Kamar itu luas, klasik dengan dinding merah bata seperti rumah merah yang terkenal di inggris, ada perapian yang mendingin di seberang ranjangnya, foto-foto terpajang dengan rapih, biola merah menggantung di dinding. Tak tersentuh.

Ia bangkit, menahan rasa pusing yang mendera. Ia meraih biola itu, mencari rosin dan menggosok helaian rambut kuda di busurnya. Ia memposisikan biola di bawah dagunya, mempersiapkan diri, siap bermain.

Busurnya terdiam tepat di atas senar, tapi tak ada nada yang terdengar.

 _Seharusnya ada seorang lagi di sini_ , Seijuurou membathin. Ini terasa aneh sekali, biasanya sebelum memainkan lagu, akan ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya : _Lagu apa yang akan kita mainkan?_ lalu Seijuurou akan menjawab dengan judul lagu yang sama setiap kali dan orang itu akan mendengus kesal. _Apa kau tidak bosan dengan lagu itu, nodayo?_ yang pada akhirnya, orang itu akan tetap mengiringi biola Seijuurou dengan pianonya tanpa protes lebih lanjut. Akashi akan tersenyum sepanjang permainan mereka.

Sejuurou menutup mata. Sebuah suara bertanya di benaknya :

"Itu Shintarou."

" _Itu Midorima_."

Ia berdecak pelan mendengar suara yang mengikuti pikirannya itu, mata merah-emasnya berkilat tajam dan senyum sinis tersungging. Ia berjalan ke arah cermin besar di kamarnya, menatap dirinya dari ujung rambut merahnya hingga kaki. "Lihat kita berdua, Akashi," gumamnya. "Lihat, betapa menyedihkannya kita."

" _Kita mencintai orang yang sama._ "

"Kita mencintai orang yang sama. Tapi kenapa hanya kau yang dia cintai?"

Tak ada jawaban apa pun di benak Seijuurou. Ia menghela napas, kini mulai menciptakan nada-nada dari biola merahnya. Lagu favorit sang ibu mengalun. Seijuurou ingin dirinya yang lain mendengar lagu ini, lagu yang berhenti ia mainkan, lagu yang selalu ia hindari sebelum bertemu Shintarou. Ingin mengingatkan betapa hangat dan indahnya dunia di sekitar mereka ketika pemuda tinggi itu memainkan lagu ini, betapa ia bahagia karena kembali menemukan cahaya dalam kemuraman yang ditinggalkan sang ibu yang dicintai.

Mereka mencintai sang Ibu, lebih dari apapun.

Mereka juga mencintai Shintarou/Midorima, juga lebih dari apapun.

Seijuurou ingin membuat dirinya yang lain menyesal karena telah melarikan diri, membuatnya menyesal karena terlalu lemah dan menciptakan _dirinya_ untuk menggantikannya menghadapi dunia. Membuatnya mencintai orang sama yang tak mencintainya, membuatnya menerima benci-dendam orang-orang yang pernah ia sakiti. Salahkan Akashi. Salahkan semuanya pada Akashi.

Ketika nada terakhir berhenti mengalun, Seijuurou membuka mata dan membelalak. Wajahnya... ada air mata di sana. Beberapa detik teriam, ia kemudian tertawa getir.

 _Siapa yang menangis di antara mereka?_

Dan sekarang ia paham mengapa ibunya mengatakan bahwa biola memiliki musik yang terlalu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua adalah entitas yang secara bersamaan bersatu dan terpisah.

Mereka berdua memiliki satu cinta yang sama, untuk orang-orang yang sama.

Dan mereka berdua memiliki satu kelemahan yang sama.

.

.

.

Mereka hanya tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Rasa sakit saat orang yang sangat dicintai pergi dari dunia mereka, dunia yang sudah begitu kecil yang terpaksa mereka bagi.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : Saya gak tau apakah maksud dari chapter ini jelas atau gak /ditendang/ tapi yang pasti saya ingin mendalami karakter kompleks duo Akashi ini karena... saya ingin membuat relation MidoAka yang dalam dan penuh nilai, karena menurut saya hubungan mereka di manga memang seperti itu tapi apa yang saya perhatikan, gak banyak teman2 fandom yang menyadarinya :') / atau hanay perasaan saya aja? / plak.

Btw saya mau UTS jadi update berikutnya mungkin lebih lama lagi /gomen, padahal ini aja udah lama banget/

Oh iya, saya bakal partisipasi di even desember MidoAka Fandom Indo, dan saya udah bikin draftnya, SEMUA FLUFF /Catat, lol.

Makasih buat yang udah fave dan follow, juga review, maaf belum bisa balas, tapi saya akan baca semua yang kasih review dan REVIEW MEMBUAT SAYA MERASA DICINTAI DAN LEBIH SEMANGAT, Jadi makaaasiiihh banget buat teman2 yang udah mau meluangkan waktu di kotak review /love love love.

Oh iya, saya mengucapkan SELAMAT UNTUK MIDOAKA FANS ATAS EXTRA GAME CHAPTER 6, our lovely babies now together again, finally :')

Di bawah ada teaser untuk chapter 3, Midorima Side, dozo.

.

.

.

 **03\. Énouement** :

"The bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self."

.

.

.

[Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang akan menghantui, selalu, selamanya, selama ada bagian jiwa yang tak ingin melupakan.]

.

Dalam buram ruang musik SMA Shuutoku, Midorima Shintarou duduk diam di depan grand piano hitam tanpa melakukan apapun. _Lucky item_ hari ini tersimpan di atas kap penutup piano, sebuah buku telepon tebal dengan warna kuning cerah... yang sama sekali tidak mencerahkan hatinya.

Midorima mengutuk siapapun yang meletakan piano ini di dekat jendela. Terlalu dekat dengan tirai yang berkibar, terlalu menghimpit dinding, dan terlalu... terlalu familiar untuknya.

 _Kenapa kau selalu membuat tempat kita bermain shogi dan musik berada di dekat jendela-nodayo?_

 _Hmm? Aku suka merasakan angin di wajahku, aku juga suka saat angin menerpa rambutmu_.

 _HAH? Eh.. Ke... kenapa-nodayo?!_

 _Rambutmu itu seperti rumput segar di dunia di mana selalu musim semi yang datang, tenang, damai dan indah. Banyak warna dan kehangatan._ Akashi tersenyum lembut. _Seperti seolah dunia tak pernah mengenal kesedihan dan rasa sakit, dunia yang aku impikan sejak dulu._

Mengingat itu, Midorima tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat penutup tuts piano dan memainkan Petrushka milik Stravinsky. Dirinya tersenyum sambil mengenang rambut merah Akashi yang menyala bagai bunga Peoni yang mekar dengan megah, seperti raja yang keindahannya mengalahkan bunga lain di dunia.

Jemarinya terseok secara mendadak, nada sumbang terdengar, kemudian Midorima behenti. Keheningan merayap dengan cepat ke sekelilingnya.

Sekarang bunga Peoni-nya sudah layu dan mati.

.

.

.

 **Wait dor next chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**After Silence**

Midorima x Akashi

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket** belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

I just own the storyline in this fanfic. And i gain nothing from this works.

All the emotion terms references used in this fanfic taken from **The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC (might be), typos and the feeling of dejected and the increasing emotions on masochist level (or sado, surely you guys already knew I love to play with emotions by now) plus so many flashback here again, just like previous chapter.

Tiny mention of MdTk.

.

 **Author's Note** :

Inspired from Tokyo Ghoul √A soundtrack : " **Glassy Sky** " and " **Wanderer** " might as well listen to those songs while reading this one (warning : feels).

.

.

.

 **03\. Énouement** :

"The bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out, but not being able to tell your past self."

.

.

.

[Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang akan menghantui, selalu, selamanya, selama ada bagian jiwa yang tak ingin melupakan.]

.

Dalam buram ruang musik SMA Shuutoku, Midorima Shintarou duduk diam di depan _grand piano_ hitam milik sekolahnya tanpa melakukan apapun. _Lucky item_ hari ini tersimpan di atas kap penutup piano, sebuah buku telepon tebal dengan warna kuning cerah... yang sama sekali tidak mencerahkan hatinya.

Midorima mengutuk siapapun yang meletakan piano ini di dekat jendela. Terlalu dekat dengan tirai yang berkibar, terlalu menghimpit dinding, dan terlalu... terlalu familiar untuknya.

 _Kenapa kau selalu mengatur tempat kita bermain shogi dan musik berada di dekat jendela-nodayo?_

 _Hmm? Aku suka merasakan angin di wajahku, aku juga suka saat angin menerpa rambutmu_.

 _HAH? Eh.. Ke... kenapa-nodayo?!_

 _Rambutmu itu seperti rumput segar di dunia dengan musim semi yang abadi, tenang, damai dan indah. Banyak warna dan kehangatan._ Akashi tersenyum lembut. _Seperti seolah dunia tak pernah mengenal kesedihan dan rasa sakit, dunia yang aku impikan sejak dulu._

Mengingat itu, Midorima tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat penutup tuts piano dan memainkan Petrushka milik Stravinsky. Dirinya tersenyum sambil mengenang rambut merah Akashi yang menyala bagai bunga Peoni yang mekar dengan megah, seperti raja yang keindahannya mengalahkan bunga lain di dunia.

Satu menit kemudian, jemarinya terseok secara mendadak, nada sumbang terdengar, dan Midorima behenti. Keheningan merayap dengan cepat ke sekelilingnya.

Sekarang bunga Peoni-nya sudah layu dan mati.

.

.

.

Dia tidak benar-benar hilang, Midorima tahu itu. Dia hanya bersembunyi di dalam sana dan _seseorang_ menggantikannya, jadi itu bukan masalah besar. Ia hanya harus terbiasa, dia yakin semua ini hanya untuk sementara saja. Akashi mungkin lelah dengan dunia ini dan ingin beristirahat sejenak.

Setidaknya, itu yang ingin Midorima percayai.

.

.

Andaikan Midorima punya waktu—dan keberanian—untuk berbicara dengan Akashi secara personal, ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa yang muak dengan dunia ini bukan Akashi seorang. Dan faktor kenapa ia tidak berani mengutarakan hal itu karena... satu dari beberapa alasan dirinya muak pada dunia... adalah Akashi. Midorima menghela napas.

Bukan Midorima yang memulai semua drama ini. Hidup si pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau itu semula begitu tenang, nyaris terlalu hening malah, hingga saat di mana ia tengah berusaha menciptakan area hening itu di lingkungan sekolah barunya—Teiko—si pemuda rambut rubi itu masuk tanpa diundang—ah bukan, hanya dengan keberadaannya saja, Midorima merasa bahwa pintu perlindungan miliknya terbuka dengan sendirinya, seolah sengaja memberikan akses masuk dan mengucapkan salam "selamat datang" bak kedatangan tamu seorang raja. Midorima membenci itu.

Lalu, seolah takdir begitu senang menguji kekokohan dinding dunia hening miliknya, ia kembali dipertemukan dengan Akashi, di klub basket—tempat yang seharusnya bukan area bagi orang-orang setipe Akashi untuk bergabung. Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama tergabung di divisi pertama hingga tak terelakan lagi bahwa di masa depan, frekuensi pertemuan mereka akan meningkat tajam. Lagi, Midorima membenci itu.

Doa terakhirnya pada Oha Asa—sambil membawa bingkai foto warna hitam-putih di tangan kanannya—adalah agar Akashi tidak muncul di pemilihan Presiden Siswa dan memberinya kesempatan untuk membangun area heningnya di Teiko. Apa daya, pemuda itu malah terpilih menjadi presiden selanjutnya, bersama dirinya sebagai wakil dan entah kenapa Akashi mulai mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama setiap hari. Membuat kesempatan dirinya untuk menyendiri semakin terkikis. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Midorima membenci itu.

.

.

Orang bilang, ketika dua individu terlalu sering bertemu dalam kehidupan mereka, artinya takdir tengah mencoba memilin benang takdir keduanya menjadi satu, jika yang dirasakan adalah cinta, maka takdir tengah mengikat sebuah simpul yang sangat kuat pada benang pilin milik mereka berdua.

Berkat sebuah insting yang aneh, Midorima merasa jika takdir sedang menarik kedua ujung benang miliknya dan Akashi untuk mendekat, bersiap untuk mulai memilin.

.

.

.

Di satu dari ratusan senja yang mereka habiskan bersama untuk bermain shogi, Midorima mencoba untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya perihal si pemuda rambut merah di hadapannya.

"Bukannya aku merasa terlalu percaya diri atau apa, tapi kenapa kau seolah-olah menyeretku ke dalam setiap bagian kehidupanmu, Akashi? Kau punya keahlian untuk melihat potensi seeorang—kau buktikan itu pada Kuroko—karena itu aku yakin, kau tahu bahwa aku adalah orang yang... yang..."

"Yang menyukai kesendirian dibanding bersosialisasi dengan orang lain?" timpal Akashi sambil menggerakkan bidak pilihannya. "Kau tidak suka aku berada di sekitarmu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi..."

"Aku sangat menyukai keberadaanmu, Midorima." Akashi menatap teman berkepala hijaunya—yang tengah berusaha menahan rona merah di wajahnya mati-matian—lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu perasaanmu, aku dulu juga tipe orang yang selalu membangun dinding untuk menjaga keheningan di duniaku sendiri."

Midorima tidak berkata apa-apa, jemarinya menggerakan bidak lagi.

"Terima kasih, Midorima, berkat dirimu, aku berhasil menghancurkan dinding itu," Akashi masih tersenyum, agak lebih lebar sekarang. "Dunia berubah menjadi musuh saat aku berusaha menuntaskan segalanya sendiri, tapi dengan kehadiranmu, rasanya seberat apa pun masalah yang dikirimkan dunia ini menjadi lebih ringan. Terutama berkat permainan pianomu, mengingatkanku pada ibuku."

"Ibumu?"

"Beliau meninggal saat aku kecil. Ibu seperti cahaya penghangat bagiku, saat dia pergi... aku terkejut diriku ini masih bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Mungkin itu karena takdir tanpa sadar mengarahku dan berbicara padaku bahwa di masa depan aku akan menemukan orang yang berharga lagi."

Midorima terpaku. "A... Akashi... kalimatmu itu seperti..."

"Apa? Pernyataan cinta?"

Wajah pemuda tinggi berambut warna rumput itu merona semakin pekat. "Jangan berkata sesuatu yang absurd seperti itu, Akashi!"

Pemuda rambut merah di hadapan Midorima tertawa kecil, begitu lembut dan melodius, Midorima hanya ingat kalau Akashi hanya akan tertawa bebas jika benar-benar tak ada hal apapun yang membebani pikirannya. Midorima berdeham dan mengatur letak kacamatanya dengan gugup.

Akashi melirik dan berhenti tertawa, senyum lebar masih tersungging manis di wajahnya. Mata merahnya memerhatikan papan shogi tapi benaknya tetap terfokus pada kawan berkacamata di depannya. "Maaf, aku hanya... aku hanya lelah sendirian."

Midorima memerhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Akashi berubah menerawang. Dan itu menggerakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit, benang takdir keduanya terpilin rapat dan semakin rapat.

.

.

Enam bulan sebelum peristiwa yang mengoyak takdir mereka berdua terjadi, Midorima mencium si pemuda rambut merah itu, tepat setelah kekalahannya di permainan shogi.

" _Kalau kau kalah, kau harus menuruti permintaanku, Midorima."_

 _"Ini tidak biasanya, kau tidak pernah membuat taruhan sebelumnya-nodayo."_

 _"Hanya kali ini saja."_

Midorima punya pengalaman nol besar soal ciuman—dia sangat polos, orang-orang menyebutnya begitu, bahkan Akashi sendiri—dan ia gugup bukan main saat Akashi melontarkan permintaan yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kenapa harus _itu_?" protesnya.

Akashi mengedipkan matanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku ingin saja."

"Kau ini _random_ sekali-nodayo!"

"Ayo cepat, nanti keburu ada yang datang, Midorima."

Si kepala hijau mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas seteratur mungkin. Dia belum beranjak dari kursinya, masih gugup dan berulang kali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sudah baik-baik saja. Rona merah di wajahnya terpudarkan berkat sinar senja dari jendela di dekat mereka.

Akashi sepertinya sudah tidak sabar karena sekarang dia berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Midorima dengan muka setenang air kolam yang dalam. Midorima semakin panik dan bergerak semakin mundur ke sandaran kursinya. Akashi berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, di antara kedua kakinya, pemuda itu menangkup kedua wajah Midorima, mencoba membuat pemuda itu berhenti panik dan menatap ke kedua mata zamrudnya. Tenang. Dalam.

Keduanya diam seperti itu, bertatapan selama beberapa lama.

Hingga akhirnya Midorima meraih pinggang Akashi, mendekatkan tubuh mereka, lalu menciumnya, lembut.

Kalau orang bilang Midorima adalah orang yang paling mengerti Akashi, itu bukan tanpa alasan. Midorima adalah orang yang sangat observan, ia peka pada setiap detail kecil di sekelilingnya, begitu juga dengan detail ekspresi wajah dan tatapan mata Akashi. Sorot matanya, lekukan kecil alisnya, panjang bulu matanya dan senyum tipis yang tersembunyi bagi mereka yang tak memerhatikan.

Saat pemuda beriris delima itu menatapnya, ada kalimat-kalimat tak terucap yang entah bagaimana sampai ke benak Midorima, kalimat yang tak pernah ia pikirkan dapat ia terima dari Akashi.

Jemari pemuda dalam pelukannya itu mengerat di rambutnya, menyusup ke tiap helai surai hijaunya dan Midorima mengumpat dalam hati saat kacamatanya mendadak terasa begitu mengganggu. Ia memeluk Akashi lebih erat, pemuda itu mengerang pelan dalam ciuman mereka.

Midorima memang tidak berpengalaman, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak penasaran dan tidak mau _belajar_.

Jemari Akashi merayap turun ke bahu Midorima, mencengkram pundaknya lalu mencoba mendorongnya pelan. Mengetahui jika Akashi butuh napas, Midorima melepas ciuman mereka lalu menunduk malu. Ia mengubur wajahnya di dada Akashi, tangannya masih erat di pinggangnya.

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Padahal seharusnya kau bilang saja dari dulu, _Shin_."

Midorima mengirup aroma khas Akashi dalam-dalam. "Aku... aku menyukaimu, uh... _Seijuurou_."

"Aku mencitaimu, Shintarou."

.

.

.

Kedua ujung pilinan benang takdir mereka kini dieratkan dengan sebuah simpul yang sangat kuat, dua, tiga kali, dengan teknik ikatan yang orang-orang sebut sebagai simpul _mati_.

.

.

.

Enam bulan kemudian, semua itu bagai kenangan dalam mimpi yang sangat-sangat jauh. Waktu berdua, makan malam bersama, berpegangan tangan setiap pulang sekolah, dan ciuman yang mereka bagi lenyap saat warna emas yang agung itu muncul di mata kiri Akashi.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu aku berubah? Aku tetap _Seijuurou_ -mu."

Midorima hanya diam mendengar jawaban itu.

Mereka masih bermain shogi bersama, makan dan pulang bersama, tapi Midorima tidak merasakan kehangatan dalam kedekatan mereka. Aura dari pemuda rambut merah itu berbeda drastis dari yang ia kenal. Seijuurou terkadang memang masih menggenggam tangannya ketika berjalan bersama, terkadang meminta pelukan saat ia lelah dan mencuri satu-dua ciuman singkat saat Midorima lengah. Tapi tak satu pun dari semua itu membuatnya familiar dengan _Akashi_.

.

.

"Shintarou, kau melamun. Giliranmu."

Ini akan menjadi musim dingin terakhir mereka di Teiko. Akashi mengundang Midorima untuk menginap di rumahnya selama dua hari akhir pekan. Midorima menurut saja, karena ia memiliki agenda tersendiri dalam kunjungannya ini.

Ia ingin memastikan perasaannya pada Akashi sekali lagi.

"Maaf," Midorima menggerakkan bidaknya.

Rumah Akashi begitu sunyi. Ayahnya melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri dan para pelayan sudah berlibur. Hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah ini. Saat Midorima menginjakan kaki di ruang tengah yang berlangit-langit tinggi, ia sedikit merasakan kesepian yang dulu diutarakan Akashi padanya.

Selama dua hari itu yang mereka lakukan adalah bermain shogi, berduet musik, Akashi mengajaknya mengunjungi restoran mahal untuk makan malam, dan berkuda. Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Pada awalnya Midorima menolak, tuan muda Akashi memang sulit untuk dibantah. Meski diluar tengah turun salju ringan, keduanya berkuda menyusuri area hutan yang tak jauh dari Puri Keluarga Akashi.

"Akashi, kurasa kita harus kembali," seru Midorima, ia mengarahkan Kuroshiki—kuda yang ditungganginya—bergerak pelan mengikuti Akashi yang jauh di depan.

"Ayolah Shin! Aku ingin menunjukan ini padamu!"

Midorima memacu lebih cepat, mengikuti ke manapun Akashi membawanya. Ketika tiba di tempat yang ditunjukan Akashi, ia mau tak mau terperangah. Keduanya segera turun dari kuda mereka dan bergerak ke sebuah area lingkaran kecil yang tampak seperti taman bunga... yang semuanya membeku dilingkupi kristal es dan seolah membuat bunga-bunga mekar itu abadi.

Hampir semua bunga yang membeku di area itu berwarna merah dengan gradasi putih atau merah muda. Semuanya tampak begitu kontras dengan latar salju seperti rambut Akashi yang bergerak lembut ketika pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Midorima, menarik tangannya, membawa pemuda tinggi berambut hijau itu semakin ke tengah taman. Akashi menunjuk salah satu bunga.

"Luar biasa kan? Ini tempat favoritku bersama Ibuku sejak kecil. Beliau bilang ayahku selalu mengajak ibuku kemari setiap tahun karena ada banyak sekali bunga merah yang cantik, seperti ibuku," Akashi bercerita dengan nada suara yang memberikan rasa nostalgia pada Midorima yang menatap seraya memerhatikan uap yang muncul setiap kali pemuda rambut rubi itu berkata-kata.

Midorima beralih memerhatikan bunga-bunga beku itu, berkilau seperti permata-permata. Kemudian matanya memerhatikan warna merah bunga yang menyala, lalu mengernyit melihat warna batangnya.

Batang bunga-bunga itu sebelumnya pastilah berwarna hijau, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah menjadi hitam. Warna aslinya sudah berlalu, memudar.

Tangan Akashi yang tak terbalut apapun dan terasa dingin, meraih tangan Midorima yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam, dan terasa hangat. Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya dan mendongak, tersenyum.

Midorima tidak tahu apakah atmosfer tempat itu mempengaruhinya, tapi ia bisa merasakan senyuman di wajahnya sendiri. Saat ia melihat kerlipan di kedua mata Akashi, saat itulah mengapa ia merasakan aura nostalgia itu sebelumnya.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia memimpikan semua ini.

Akashi yang berada dalam pelukannya, tersenyum dengan senyuman terlembut dan termanis yang diberikan hanya untuknya. Dirinya akan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, merasakan jemari di kedua tangan Akashi mengerat di dadanya. Keduanya beradu pandang cukup lama. Rubi yang menyala dan zambrud yang menelusuri kemilaunya.

Midorima bisa merasakan salju kembali turun perlahan tapi ia tak peduli. Semua indra yang dimilikinya tertuju pada pemuda dalam pelukannya saat ini. Meski udara mendingin, ia tetap merasakan hangat. Ia tidak akan keberatan jika salju dan langit membekukan mereka berdua saat ini, seperti bunga-bunga di sekeliling mereka yang keindahan dan mekarnya terabadikan.

Akashi masih menatapnya intens. Midorima tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu karenanya ia mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan napas hangat mereka bertemu. Bibir keduanya mendekat, dan Midorima berhenti. Rasa sengat perih yang telah akrab dengan hatinya muncul lagi. "Akashi... aku tidak bi—"

"Shintarou," Akashi memotong ucapannya. Midorima bisa merasakan gerakan bibir pemuda itu saat ia bicara. Menyentuh miliknya. "Pikirkan saat ini. Pikirkan hanya kita, dan jujurlah pada perasaan kita."

Keduanya menutup mata, lalu bibir merekan bertemu.

Semuanya terasa begitu lambat, pelukan Midorima mengerat dan Akashi mencengkram mantel pemuda tinggi itu lebih kuat. Jika ditanya mengenai kejujuran, tentu Midorima masih memiliki perasaan untuk pemuda dalam pelukannya ini. Kebersamaan tiga tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang akan dengan mudah digantikan, apalagi dilupakan. Kenangan tak akan pernah menghilang dari pikiran seseorang jika hati mereka masih menggenggam erat kenangan itu.

Tapi Midorima bisa melupakan segala hal di sekelilingnya saat jemari Akashi menyusuri lehernya yang tersembunyi di balik syal dan ciuman Midorima menciptakan suara-suara—cara namanya didesahkan—yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terdengar dari mulut Akashi.

Udara menghangat di sekitar mereka, sebuah paradox yang tercipta dengan sekeliling ketika dua individu terlalu tenggelam dalam dunia kecil mereka sendiri.

Midorima memohon—pada Oha Asa, atau pada kekuatan apapun yang ada di atas sana—agar momen ini bertahan lebih lama, selamanya, terabadikan.

Otaknya akan terus mengingat ukuran lingkar tubuh Akashi dalam pelukannya,

Perbedaan jemari Akashi dengan miliknya sendiri,

Bagaimana jemari itu menyusuri rahang wajahnya,

Rasa sentuhan bulu mata dan ujung rambut Akashi,

Suara Akashi,

Bibir Akashi.

Akashi.

Kebutuhan akan udara mendesak paru-paru keduanya, dan momen itu terlepas. Kedua dahi mereka melekat, uap berhembus dan nampak begitu jelas seiring tarikan napas. Keheningan yang mengikuti momen itu, dengan anehnya, terasa nyaman.

Midorima belum membuka matanya. Dalam kegelapan pengelihatannya ia masih berharap agar momen yang mereka lalui bukanlah mimpi yang diciptakan otaknya sendiri. Ia takut jika saat membuka matanya, ia akan kecewa dan...

Dan mata emas itu berbalik menatapnya, setengah tertutup. Tenang dan dalam.

 _Rubi yang menyala_.

Apakah ia baru saja berilusi jika kedua mata Akashi kembali sama?

Tanpa sadar, Midorima menjauhkan wajahnya, perlahan. Ekspresi Akashi berubah menjadi kebingungan. Samar, tapi mata observan Midorima melihatnya dengan jelas. Pelukan yang sebelumnya begitu kuat, mengendur.

"Shintarou?"

Kedua mata hijau Midorima masih menatap mata beriris emas. Harapannya mengenai momennya untuk bertahan selamanya bagai terbakar sinar emas matahari, dan seperti es yang melingkupi bunga-bunga itu, suatu saat akan mencair.

Dan seperti setiap benda yang terbakar, menghitam.

Dan seperti hal lainnya di dunia, tak ada yang benar-benar abadi.

"Seijuurou...?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

Yang diinginkan oleh Midorima adalah rubi. Bukan emas yang membutakan.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, pilinan benang dengan simpul yang kuat itu, terpotong. Seolah gunting takdir memisahkannya karena menemukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi tak ada yang tahu pihak mana yang memegang gunting itu.

.

.

.

Tiga lagu telah selesai ia mainkan dan langit sudah sangat gelap. Takao muncul dari balik pintu ruang musik, bertanya apakah ia akan pulang. Midorima sudah tahu pemuda berambut hitam itu diam di balik pintu semenjak lagu keduanya, Nuvole Bianche dimulai. Dia selalu saja seperti setiap kali Midorima memainkan piano.

Setiiap kali Midorima bertanya, jawabannya membingungkan.

" _Entahlah Shin-chan, aku merasa... kau sedang memainkan lagu untuk seseorang. Aku terasa seperti pengganggu jadinya, ahaha_."

Yah, dia tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Sekeras apapun Midorima menyangkalnya, jiwanya akan selalu meneriakan satu nama yang sama setiap kali emosi-emosi seperti kerinduan, kasih, mengenang, cinta, mampir ke benaknya. Di manapun itu. Kapanpun itu.

Dirinya yang ada di masa lalu tak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaannya saat ini. Meski ia sudah bisa bermmain dan menyatu begitu kuat dengan timnya, dengan Takao, ada bagian dari dirinya yang akan selalu menghadirkan kilasan kenangan setiap ia mencoba terlelap setiap malam.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi Shin-chan!" Takao melampaikan tangannya ketika Midorima hendak masuk ke rumahnya. "Kita berlatih sangat pagi loh, meski besok hari sabtu! Empat besar lho Shin-chan!" lalu ia berlalu.

Midorima hanya mengangguk dan bertanya pada dirnya sendiri apakah dia akan siap menatap wajah dengan iris rubi dan emas itu lagi.

.

.

.

 _Rambutmu itu seperti rumput segar di dunia dengan musim semi yang abadi, tenang, damai dan indah. Banyak warna dan kehangatan. Seperti seolah dunia tak pernah mengenal kesedihan dan rasa sakit, dunia yang aku impikan sejak dulu._

.

.

.

Lihat, siapa yang mengenalkan kesedihan dan rasa sakit pada _dunia_ itu?

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : Pertama, MAAF UPDATENYA KELEWATAN LAMANYA _,_ maklum lah ya, saya mahasiswi masa akhir (alias, diambang pintu neraka) jadinya agak-agak susah mau lanjut padahal udah gatel banget penget update T_T

Saya mau jawab review dulu (akhirnya) yosh! :

 **Rein Hirota** -san : REIN-SAN SAYA SALAH SATU FANS ANDA / kalem oi / oh okay. Maaf kalau menemukan banyak maso karena saya suka banget ngutak-ngatik sama emosi karakter :D / dibuang.

 **Ka-Chan11** -san : Makasih udah setiap baca fic ini! Semoga suka chapter ini ya! / love love.

 **Fujoshi Janai desu yo ne** \- san ( _really?_ ) : Semoga alasan kenapa Mas Mido menolak Nak Sei terjawab di chapter ini :3 (masih ada sih tapi.../ hush ).

 **Ai Zil** -san : MIDOAKA ADALAH SEPARUH JIWA SAYA jadi tenang aja :3 Mungkin recon diantara mereka bisa saya fluffkan (mungkin...).

 **Shirokame2324** -san : So far saya suka bgt review kamu . Makasih banyak pujiannya, dan semoga suka updatenya ya!

Again, Makasih banget banget buat yang menyempatkan untuk **review** , dan makasih juga sama yang sudah **follow** dan **fave** cerita ini. Berbagai jenis support minna-san semua memacu saya ;'D Arigatou!

Dan, seperti chapter sebelumnya, ada preview untuk next chap, sudut pandang Akashi dan Midorima (gabung), dozo ~~~

.

.

.

 **04.** **Lachesism** :

" The desire to be struck by disaster – to survive a plane crash, or to lose everything in a fire."

.

.

[Ini adalah Titik Nadir mereka. Satu melangkahi, satu terdiam, satu mengamati. Semuanya untuk melarikan diri.]

.

Dan _buzzer-beater_ tercipta, penanda akhir menggema di seantero stadion. Sang kaisar tak hanya memenangkan pertandingan, tapi juga mengoyak arena perang, menjatuhkan setiap pion lawan tanpa ampun ke lantai dingin. Sorak-sorai tak lagi berarti bagi tiga individu di arena karena mendadak dunia ketiganya senyap.

Satu pion dipatahkan dan satu patahannya tergenggam erat di tangan sang kaisar.

Satu patahannya lagi dicoba direngkuh oleh pengawal raja.

Dan sang raja masih terdiam, terpaku pada _kematiannya_.

.

.

.

 _Preview_ macam apa ini?! Ahaha

 _ **Wait for next chapter ~~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**After Silence**

Midorima x Akashi

By : Verdennia

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ _belongs to_ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _I just own the storyline in this fanfic. And i gain nothing from this works._

 _All the emotion terms references used in this fanfic taken from_ _ **The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows.**_

 **.**

 _ **Warning**_ _:_

 _OOC (might be), typos and ULTRA MASO ALERT (seriously this one is HEAVY)._

 _Mentions of_ MidoTaka.

.

 _ **Author's Note**_ _:_

 _BGM for this chap is_ **"Pruit Igoe & Prophecies" **_by_ **Philip Glass Ensemble.**

Disarankan banget untuk membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu ini (ini lagu cocok banget sama bokushi, percaya deh). Plus, **"Mirai"** nya **Kobukuro** , terutama di bagian narasi Midorima dan Takao.

.

.

.

 **04.** **Lachesism** :

" _The desire to be struck by disaster – to survive a plane crash, or to lose everything in a fire._ "

.

.

[Ini adalah Titik Nadir mereka. Satu melangkahi, satu terdiam, satu mengamati. Semuanya untuk melarikan diri.]

.

Dan _buzzer-beater_ tercipta, penanda akhir menggema di seantero stadion. Sang kaisar tak hanya memenangkan pertandingan, tapi juga mengoyak arena perang, menjatuhkan setiap pion lawan tanpa ampun ke lantai dingin. Sorak-sorai tak lagi berarti bagi tiga individu di arena karena mendadak, dunia ketiganya senyap.

Satu pion dipatahkan dan satu patahannya tergenggam erat di tangan sang kaisar.

Satu patahannya lagi dicoba direngkuh oleh pengawal raja.

Dan sang raja masih terdiam, terpaku pada _kematian_ nya.

.

.

Dunia mereka meredup dan sunyi memerangkap indra pendengaran mereka bertiga secara perlahan, seperti laba-laba yang merayap di lengan pucat mayat yang beku.

Dingin.

Bising sorakan dan tatapan nanar dari mantan rekan tim Midorima di Teiko sama sekali tak ia gubris. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah sakit menyesakkan di dadanya. Napasnya yang memburu cepat. Kakinya yang lemas dan sengatan rasa pedih di matanya saat ia melihat sepasang mata dengan iris berbeda warna itu menyorotinya.

Dingin.

"Tidurlah, wahai Raja Veteran."

Saat itu Midorima berpikir bahwa dibanding terlelap, ia lebih memilih mati.

.

.

Takao Kazunari tidak pernah tahu secara detil cerita tentang masa-masa Midorima selama di Teiko hingga memutuskan untuk berada di Shuutoku. Berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Berada dalam satu tim dengannya. Menjadi rekannya.

Apa yang ia tahu dari pengamatan matanya yang tajam, dan percakapan-percakapan semasa latihan hingga larut malam, adalah bahwa Midorima dan Akashi pernah memiliki ikatan kisah yang kuat satu sama lain.

Tapi yang ia lihat saat ini adalah, dua ujung benang takdir yang terkoyak dan pilinannya yang memutar lepas. Berserakan di bawah pijakan kaki mereka. Terinjak.

Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat Midorima Shintarou begitu hancur.

.

.

Dalam peraturan tak tertulis di peperangan, ketika kau hendak mencabut nyawa lawanmu, kau berhutang untuk menatap ke dalam matanya. Dan mendengarkan permohonan terakhirnya. Dan itulah yang Akashi Seijuurou lakukan.

Ia bisa mendengar dirinya yang lain berteriak marah padanya di dalam pikirannya. Menjerit untuk memintanya berhenti, memintanya memberikan kebaikan. Memintanya untuk tidak menghancurkan Shintarou hingga serpihan kecil. Seperti sekarang.

Tapi untuk apa dia mendengarkan permintaan dirinya yang pengecut itu?

Dia yang berkuasa sekarang. Dia yang mengendalikan permainan. Ini arena perangnya, bukan _dia_. _Kalau kau menginginkan kemenangan, kurangi kebaikanmu._

Mata hijau yang dulu pernah memandangnya penuh rasa dan terpesona, mata yang pernah memberikan sorot afeksi yang menghangatkan, kini redup. Diselimuti kabut bayangan. Kehilangan cahayanya yang dahulu ikut bersinar terang di sampingnya.

Salahnya sendiri yang terlalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bayangan. Salahnya sendiri yang berdiri bersama bayangan dan terdelusikan bahwa bersama bayangan itu dia dapat mengalahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Putih tidak akan pernah bersih kembali jika setetes kecil warna hitam jatuh ke dalamnya.

" _Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!"_ suara itu menjerit lagi dari dalam sana.

"Biarkan dia merasakan akibatnya karena meninggalkan _ku_. Meninggalkan _kita_." Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat kakinya, berbalik. Berjalan pergi menjauh dari tatapan nanar zamrud di balik punggungnya.

Tidak ada gunanya lagi bagi sang Kaisar untuk tetap tinggal di medan perang yang penuh mayat. Perang terakhir menunggunya.

.

.

Midorima tidak tahu, mana yang membuatnya lebih sakit, lebih lelah, dan lebih kesal, dan lebih marah. Kekalahan? Atau Kehilangan? Yang manapun itu, Midorima benar-benar lelah sekarang. Begitu lelahnya hingga mencapai titik di mana ia tak peduli lagi di mana benda keberuntungannya. Terserah. Hilang pun tak apa.

Dan Midorima juga berharap semua tumpukan rasa yang menyiksanya ini ikut hilang.

Takao masih terisak di ujung ruang loker mereka, dengan Miyaji-senpai yang masih mencoba menghibur pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sementara di samping Midorima saat ini, Otsubou-Senpai menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan memberinya kalimat penyemangat. Semua itu berlalu seperti angin bagi Midorima.

Dia hanya ingin sunyi. Sendiri. Berdiam dalam hening untuk merenungkan segala hal telah terjadi hari ini. Dia tidak akan menonton pertandingan Kise melawan Kuroko dan Kagami. Dari pengamatannya saja, sudah terlihat jelas siapa yang akan menang dan datang menghadapinya di pertandingan perebutan posisi tiga. Bahkan ia sudah memiliki prediksi bahwa tim-nya akan memenangkan pertandingan itu.

Sialnya adalah, prediksi kemenangan itu pun tidak membuatnya senang.

Ia mengusap matanya sendiri—kapan air mata sialan ini akan berhenti mengalir?!—ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan memakai jaket untuk menutupi jerseynya. Ia beralasan membutuhkan udara segar dan menenangkan diri, tak ada satu pun anggota timnya yang bertanya lebih lanjut. Takao melihatnya sekilas, Midorima berusaha untuk tidak memandang mata elang yang masih basah itu.

Saat udara luar menyapa wajahnya, Midorima menemukan langit menggelap. Ia berjalan ke arah mesin minuman, membeli sekaleng sup kacang merah favoritnya, lalu menenggaknya dengan cepat. Berharap rasa sesaknya menghilang. Tapi usahanya nihil.

Matanya masih pedih, napasnya masih tak beraturan, paru-parunya masih sesak, segala dalam dirinya begitu kacau. Midorima menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku terdekat, menenggadah dan memejamkan mata.

Sampai hari ini, Midorima tidak pernah menyadari betapa besarnya efek seorang Akashi Seijuurou pada dirinya.

.

.

Midorima mencoba, _benar-benar_ mencoba, untuk membenci Akashi Seijuurou. Ada banyak alasan sebenarnya, yang bisa membuat seseorang dengan mudah membenci pemuda berambut merah itu. Jika ada orang lain yang berdiri di posisi Midorima sekarang, pasti dia sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan kutukan untuk mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

Tapi, Midorima Shintarou tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.

Sebutlah dia dungu, idiot. Sampah atau menyedihkan. Orang mungkin melihatnya dengan terheran, mengapa pemuda dengan harga diri tinggi sepertinya membiarkan Akashi menginjak-injak harga diri itu seperti ini dan tetap diam.

Tidak. Bukannya diam. Perasaannya sama sekali tidak mati. Justru sebaliknya.

Terlalu banyak yang dirasakan hatinya sekarang, hingga dia sendiri bingung untuk bereaksi berdasarkan perasaan yang mana. Midorima tidak bisa menangis, menjerit, menyumpah, merana, membentak, berteriak marah dalam satu kali waktu yang sama dengan satu wajah dan satu badan, beserta satu jiwa.

Midorima Shintarou hanya bisa membisu dalam menghadapi seruan bising dari gemuruh jiwa dan ledakan perasaanya.

Takao Kazunari melihat semua itu. Matanya dapat melihat setiap kedutan kecil di pelupuk mata Midorima, seolah menahan kantung air matanya untuk kembali membanjir. Dia juga melihat bagaimana jemari tangan Midorima bergetar ketika mencoba memegang bola basket dan melemparnya. Tembakannya tetap akurat, tapi Takao dan bahkan Senior Miyaji, dapat melihat jaring ring bergerak saat bola itu masuk. Pergeseran jalur bola itu menjadi tampak jelas.

"Shin-chan!" seru Takao riang sambil menyerahkan sekaleng Sup Kacang Merah dingin ke pipi Midorima. "Kurasa latihannya sudah cukup untukmu, Miyaji-Senpai juga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan hari ini lebih cepat." Besok adalah pertandingan Shuutoku melawan Kaijo untuk memperebutkan posisi tiga. Juga pertandingan final.

Takao tahu, Midorima pasti bingung memandang posisi dirinya. Sekeras apapun Midorima mencoba mengelak dan menganggap Rakuzan sebagai musuh, ada bagian dalam diri pemuda itu yang tak rela. Midorima sendiri mungkin belum menyadarinya, tapi Takao dan matanya bisa membaca itu.

Pasti bukan tanpa alasan pandangan mata Midorima sering menerawang dan kehilangan fokus serta binar cahayanya setiap kali Rakuzan dan Akashi dibahas oleh rekan-rekan tim yang lain.

" _Thanks_." Jawab Midorima singkat.

Selanjutnya hening.

Takao bukan tipe pribadi yang senang dengan kesunyian. Kesunyian membuatnya terperangkap dengan benaknya sendiri. Membuatnya tak memikirkan hal lain selain hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Kesunyian membuatnya merenungkan perasaannya. Perasaan yang biasanya dia tumpulkan dengan guyonan tak lucu atau kekonyolan yang dia ciptakan sehari-hari. Apapun dilakukannya, apapun demi meredupkan dan menenggelamkan perasaan ini.

Perasaan yang membuatnya terus mendorong diri dan hatinya ke arah Midorima Shintarou.

Takao tahu, tidak butuh waktu satu tahun untuk membuatnya sadar bahwa ada tangan lain yang menggenggam erat hati pemuda berkacamata itu. Midorima bisa saja mengelak dengan sentakan amarah dan kekesalan beratus-ratus kali, tapi Takao tidak buta. Orang normal tidak akan memperlakukan lawannya seperti cara Midorima memperlakukan Akashi.

Menurut cerita-cerita yang Takao gali dari Kuroko dan Kise—dua orang dengan mulut yang paling mudah membocorkan rahasia, menurut Takao—setelah pertandingan semi final itu, Midorima menghabiskan waktu tiga tahunnya di Teiko untuk mengalahkan Akashi. Momoi Satsuki bahkan dengan detil menceritakan metode-metode yang dicoba Midorima setiap semester hanya untuk dapat mendepak Akashi Seijuurou dari tahtanya, barang hanya satu kali. Dia juga dengar Midorima tidak bosan bertanding Shogi setiap jam istirahat untuk mengalahkan si bocah rambut merah.

Takao menghitung, jika Midorima memang tidak pernah menang bertanding Shogi melawan Akashi, itu artinya dia telah dikalahkan sebanyak lebih dari 650 kali dalam tiga tahun. Itu, jika memang mereka hanya bermain satu permainan dalam sehari, jumlahnya akan bertambah berkali lipat jika dalam satu hari mereka melakukan 3 ronde pertandingan atau lebih. Dan bertambah lagi jika mereka tetap bertanding di hari libur sekolah.

Takao bergidik. Itu sudah tidak waras.

Manusia macam apa yang tahan dikalahkan sebanyak itu dalam hidupnya?

Takao buru-buru berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran bahwa Midorima mendedikasikan tiga tahun hidupnya hanya demi Akashi Seijuurou.

Mungkin Midorima hanya merasa penasaran—orang pintar tipe-tipe analis seperti Midorima biasanya memang tidak akan berhenti mencari tahu sampai membedah organ hingga sel-selnya, bahkan hingga mengobrak-abrik struktur DNA dan memecah kombinasi kode dalam kromosomnya. Mungkin sampai sedalam itu pun, tidak akan memuaskannya.

Atau, ada dorongan dari orang tuanya untuk terus berprestasi di sekolah dan membuatnya tertekan—yah, _well,_ berhubung Akashi selalu menjadi juara umum, otomatis pemuda itu menjadi musuh bebuyutan Midorima untuk mendapatkan peringkat teratas. Tidak ada pilihan untuk menghindari rivalitas itu.

Atau, Midorima memang benar-benar serius dengan basket dan mempertimbangkan karir profesional untuk bidang olahraga ini—yah, meskipun Midorima pernah bilang bahwa ia melakukan basket hanya demi mengisi waktu luangnya saja—seketika Takao mengernyit. _Memangnya orang yang 'hanya mengisi waktu luang' akan susah payah berlatih 100 tembakan setiap hari, berlatih hingga larut malam, berlatih fisik untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tubuhnya, atau memutar otak untuk membuat teknik-teknik untuk mengalahkan lawan?_

Atau... mungkin juga Midorima memang... tertarik untuk menjadi pemain Shogi profesional di kemudian hari. Karena itulah... ketika menemukan lawan yang tangguh seperti Akashi, Midorima mematok target untuk mengalahkannya, karena... yah, mungkin karena... jika ia tidak berhasil mengalahkan Akashi, dia tidak bisa menajdi pemain Shogi profesional... kan? _Tapi bukankah Midorima ingin menjadi dokter?_

Takao mengernyit lagi. Sekarang dia merasa pikirannya sendiri mulai tidak rasional.

Untuk apa semua itu?

Untuk apa Midorima menghadapi ratusan kekalahan Shogi itu? Untuk apa Midorima bersusah payah mencari cara menjatuhkan peringkat tinggi Akashi yang seharusnya sudah ia sadari kemungkinan kecil dari keberhasilan usahanya itu? Untuk apa ia bersusah payah bermain basket kalau sejak awal dia memang tidak benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan olahraga ini?

Dan kenapa, setelah akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari jeratan di tiga tahunnya di Teiko itu, Midorima masih menargetkan pencapaiannya ke arah Akashi?

Kenapa, Midorima Shintarou menyiksa dirinya seperti ini?

"Hei, Shin-Chan..." untuk pertama kalinya, Takao memanggil nama itu dengan penuh rasa ketidakpastian. "Setelah _Winter Cup,_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat. Takao hampir yakin bahwa Midorima sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

Ketika Takao bangkit untuk meraih tas dan mengemasi barang-barangnya, suara berat milik Midorima menyahut. "Akan kuputuskan tergantung bagaimana hasilnya final besok."

Takao tidak membalik badan untuk menatap Midorima. Ia tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri. _Itu artinya, keputusanmu akan tetap berputar pada diri Akashi, kan, Shin-chan?_

.

.

Setelah peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir antara Kaijou dan Shuutoku berbunyi, Takao dengan segera meraih handuknya dan duduk di bangku pemain untuk mengatur napas. Ia melihat Midorima menghampiri Kise dan tampak beradu mulut dengan konyol. Mungkin Kise merasa kesal karena tidak bisa bermain di pertandingan.

Takao sempat menangkap tatapan mata Kise yang sekilas terarah padanya. Takao hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu bahwa Kise ingin tahu apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. _Well,_ dia _akan_ baik-baik saja. Takao sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan dia suda mepersiapkan dirinya—dan hatinya—untuk apapun nanti.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi pada kenyataanya, ketika ia melihat tim Rakuzan berada di barisan penonton di balkon atas, ia tetap diserah gelisah. Ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat wajah Akashi yang susah payah ia hindari, buku-buku jarinya mendingin seketika.

Lalu jantungnya berdegup panik. Semakin parah ketika Takao menyadari bahwa Akashi tidak sedang memandangnya, melainkan pada pemuda tinggi berambut hijau yang kini tengah melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Ayo, Takao." Midorima mengambil tas dan botol minumnya, lalu melangkah menjauh menuju pintu stadium yang mengantarkan mereka ke ruang ganti.

Takao bergeming.

Jika dilihat dari sudut pandang lain, Midorima yang bergerak ke pintu stadium justru terlihat tengah melangkah mendekat menuju Akashi yang masih berdiri memandangnya intens dari balkon. Dan Takao hanya bisa menjadi figur _asing_ yang melihat punggung Midorima menjauh.

Takao tak bisa untuk tidak bertanya-tanya.

Apakah dia hanya akan menjadi tokoh yang berdiri di posisi ini selamanya?

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue...**_

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : GOMENASAI, HONTOU GOMEN, ini fic lama banget ditinggal, duh maaafkan saya! *sujud* saya gak tau apakah masih ada yang mengikuti fic ini, ehehe. Tapi meski begitu fic ini akan saya lanjutkan lagi (setidaknya sampai film EG Vorpal Sword keluar, yeaaahh) Btw IFA bulan nominasinya udah mau mulai ya? Banyak dapat PM ehhe, arigatou, panitia IFA ganbatte!

Seperti biasa, akan ada preview untuk next chap! Dozo~

.

.

.

 **05\. Jouska** :

" _A hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head_."

.

.

[Akashi hanya dapat menonton kehidupannya yang tampak seperti film horor dan tragedi menjadi nyata.]

.

Dia duduk seorang diri di sudut sempit dalam kegelapan pikirannya saat Midorima mendongak menatapnya. Dirinya yang satu lagi hanya berdiri diam, memandang dingin. Dia ingin sekali berteriak untuk meraih Midorima, meraihnya agar dapat membabaskan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia sudah lelah mencoba.

Rasa sunyi dan dingin menyergapnya lagi ketika mata hijau itu mengkilat dengan kekecewaan dan... kilat basah air mata. _Ya Tuhan_.

"Kalau kau membenciku, bencilah aku, jangan jatuhkan dia bersama dengkimu..." gumaman yang meluncur dari mulutnya menggema dalam kegelapan, seolah ia berada dalam gua hitam yang dalam.

"... _aku akan berhenti._ "

Tiba-tiba secercah harapan mengisi hatinya, seolah setitik cahaya muncul di kegelapan di sekelilingnya saat ini. Hangat menyebar di hatinya.

" _... aku akan berhenti, setelah mengalahkan Kuroko. Saat itulah aku akan datang padanya lagi, dan merebutnya darimu."_

Lalu harapan itu meredup.

Dingin

.

.

.

 _ **Wait for next chapter ~~~**_


End file.
